<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looking to the sky to save me by Origamidragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713427">looking to the sky to save me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons'>Origamidragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll fly away [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon, non-compliant with the law novels, reason being i have not read them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon had the biggest wings he’d ever seen, except maybe Doflamingo’s- a thick, unkempt mantle of solid black crow’s feathers that dominated his silhouette. His wingspan was as ridiculous as his height, which just made it extra problematic that his wings had a tendency to snap open on instinct whenever he fell over. </p>
<p>Law had never seen him fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll fly away [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Non-horny Biology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>looking to the sky to save me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come <em>on</em>, just show us!” Baby Five’s voice was wheedling and eager, her half-black half-white plover wings fluttering excitedly. “We won’t tell nobody what they look like!”</p>
<p>“Wonder if he doesn’t have any,” Buffalo said. “Izzat why you won’t show us?”</p>
<p>Law hunched his shoulders and glared harder. Baby Five flinched and teared up a little, which was marginally satisfying. “I already <em>told</em> you why. Where I’m from-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but who <em>cares</em> ‘bout some old culture thing? Your country’s gone, right? Not like anybody’s gonna know,” Buffalo said with a level of oblivious bluntness that was almost impressive. Law’s fingers twitched for a knife.</p>
<p>Baby Five frowned up at Buffalo from under his arm. “Buffalo, that’s <em>mean</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh. You should still show us, though,” Buffalo said.</p>
<p>“If you don’t,” Baby Five added, “we’ll tell ‘bout how you tried to kill Cora-san that one time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Law gritted his teeth hard enough that he could almost feel them creak. “<em>Fine</em>. But-” he continued, before either of them could look too triumphant, “You gotta promise not to tell anybody. I’m serious. I’ll kill you if you tell.”</p>
<p>Baby Five crossed her heart. “Promise!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, promise,” Buffalo echoed absently, already leaning to the side to see Law’s back.</p>
<p>Law scowled, but reached up to unfasten the cloak he wore. It was a shabby thing, scavenged out of a dump somewhere along the line, but it worked well enough to hide his wings, especially since they were smaller than they should have been.</p>
<p>(Before the crawling, creeping white, one of the first visible signs of amber lead poisoning had been the stunted wings of the people of Flevance.)</p>
<p>He shrugged off the fabric, looked down at the concrete rather than at the eager faces of Buffalo and Baby Five, and focused on letting his wings stretch out slowly. The movement sent shooting, cramping pains down to his shoulders, both from how long they’d been tightly folded and from the buildup of toxins in the joints. Moving them had hurt for months now.</p>
<p>“<em>Whoa</em>,” Buffalo said. “<em>Weird</em>.”</p>
<p>“Are they like that cause you’re sick? Did it make your feathers fall out?” Baby Five asked, sounding genuinely distressed by the prospect.</p>
<p>Law glanced over at one of his wings- small and skeletal, featherless, skin so deep blue it edged on black stretched over bone. The white patches had grown since the last time he’d looked at them properly, starkly pale against the dark skin. “No,” he said. “They’ve always been like that.”</p>
<p>Buffalo reached out as though to touch one, eyes big behind his glasses, and Law slapped his hand away with a snarl, yanking his wings closed again despite the shooting pain of the sudden movement. “<em>There</em>. You’ve seen ‘em. Now leave me alone about i-”</p>
<p>A hand closed around the collar of his shirt and yanked him off his feet, cutting him off mid-sentence, and he yelped, struggling to twist around as he was dragged away. He only needed a glimpse of black feathers to confirm who it was.</p>
<p>“Corazon? Oi! Lemme go! Put me down! What do you want?”</p>
<p>Corazon didn’t answer- obviously- and didn’t even seem to notice Law’s struggling attempts to twist free of his grip. Law had never resented the slow seeping loss of strength over the past months so much. His kicks had about as much effect as if he’d been fighting against solid concrete.</p>
<p>Corazon turned into an alley, and tossed him to the ground, turning his back. Law stared up at him for a moment without moving, wary of what he might do next.</p>
<p>Corazon had the biggest wings he’d ever seen, except maybe Doflamingo’s- a thick, unkempt mantle of solid black crow’s feathers that dominated his silhouette. His wingspan was as ridiculous as his height, which just made it extra problematic that his wings had a tendency to snap open on instinct whenever he fell over.</p>
<p>Law had never seen him fly. Nor Doflamingo, now that he thought about it- not with his wings, at least, massive though they were. Only with his strings.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Law startled, and looked around for the source of the voice. There was nobody else in the alleyway, though, besides the two of them, but that meant-</p>
<p>“Your full name. You’ve got a middle initial, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>There was no way-</p>
<p>Corazon finally turned around, huge black wings fanning out with the movement, filling the alleyway wall to wall, and <em>said</em>, “Law, <em>what’s your name?</em>”</p>
<p>Law answered without really even meaning to, the words stunned out of him before he could think to hold them back. “Trafalgar… D. Water Law.”</p>
<p>Corazon nodded, like that was all the confirmation he needed- for <em>what</em>, Law didn’t know- and sat down on a nearby crate. Even sitting, he positively towered over Law. He tossed a bundle of cloth underhand, and Law caught it instinctively, realizing a few moments later that it was his grubby brown cloak.</p>
<p>“Put that back on,” Corazon said. “Quickly. You need to make sure Doffy never sees those wings of yours. You’ve done good so far, but it’s only a matter of time. You need to get <em>away</em> from here.”</p>
<p>Law did no such thing, standing frozen with the ball of cloth in his hands. “You can <em>talk</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Since <em>when</em>? Does Doflamingo know? Does <em>anybody</em>?”</p>
<p>Corazon sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke, and leaned forward, mantling his stupidly big wings around the two of them so they blocked off the alley on either side, blocking the conversation from the view of passers-by.</p>
<p>Things Law learned in the ensuing conversation: Corazon was a liar; Corazon had a devil fruit; Corazon said Doflamingo was a monster; Corazon was a <em>liar</em>, and <em>Doflamingo didn’t know</em>. And-</p>
<p>“If Doffy found out about those wings of yours,” Corazon said, “he’d kill you on the spot.”</p>
<p>And Corazon was a<em> liar liar liar</em>, but something about the flat, grave seriousness in his voice when he said that sent a slight chill of fear up Law’s spine, enough to make him tug the cloak back around his shoulders and pull his stunted wings even closer against his back. He glared up at Corazon, wordlessly demanding explanation.</p>
<p>Corazon waved a hand, trailing cigarette smoke from his fingers, accidentally brushing too close to a wing and singing a few feathers before slapping the fire out with his free hand. “Wings like yours are characteristic of a certain… family. The clan of D. That’s why I asked you your name. I wanted to be sure.”</p>
<p>He took another drag on his cigarette, and sighed out an exhale thick with smoke. “There’s a place- the place where Doffy and I grew up- where people with those wings, and that name, are considered demons. God’s natural enemies. Their wings are supposed to be proof of it.”</p>
<p>Law took a jolting step back, felt himself paling under the white stains on his skin. <em>Demon monster demon-</em></p>
<p>He ran- dodged Corazon’s attempt to grab him, ducked under a flailing wing and sprinted for the docks.</p>
<p>As it turned out, he didn’t get away for long.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really wouldn’t,” Corazon said out of nowhere, some weeks or months into their stupid pointless voyage, yanking Law’s attention from the vast expanse of sea and sky over to his erstwhile kidnapper.</p>
<p>“What?” he snarled, leveling a glare at Corazon, who as usual didn’t even seem to notice.</p>
<p>“Flying away,” Corazon said. “That’s what you were thinking, right? Wouldn’t work. Not with wings like yours. You’d barely make it ten feet.”</p>
<p>“Shut <em>up!</em>” Law snapped, and, something raw and hurt entirely too honest working its way into his voice despite his best efforts, “You think I don’t <em>know</em> that? I’m not <em>stupid</em>, Corazon.”</p>
<p>He folded his arms around his knees, hugging them tight to his body, and glared mutinously at the floor of the little boat. Of course he knew what it meant, to have wings stunted and fragile and so riddled with heavy-metal buildup it ached to so much as move them.</p>
<p>It had happened to Lami and all the other children of Flevance, too. There had been hopes, back when Flevance was still foolish enough to have hope, that they might be able to cure the sickness in time for the damage to be reversible, that the wings might grow out as normal once the poison could be removed. Children’s wings were usually developed enough to let them take at least short flights by the time they were ten. Law was years past that.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> I know I <em>can’t fly</em>.”</p>
<p>He shot another defiant, poisonous look over at Corazon, silently daring him to respond- and was caught entirely off-guard by the look on Corazon’s face, frozen for a half-second in something that looked guilty and shocked and dangerously close to sympathetic before it smoothed out again, the unidentifiable expression vanishing as he turned to glance out at the ocean.</p>
<p>“...Sorry,” Corazon said.</p>
<p>Law blinked. Then he said, “Hey, what the <em>fuck was that</em>-” and that’s as far as he got before Corazon snapped his fingers to toss up a bubble of silence between them, ending the conversation rather definitively.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The weeks eked on, one after another, and <em>Corazon</em> became <em>Cora-san</em>, and Law learned to bury his face in the thick black mantle of Cora-san’s wings to block out the smell of ash from the burning hospitals and the memories of the White City that it always brought, and things got better little by little, even as his fever rose and his strength waned.</p>
<p>Cora-san’s feathers were a <em>mess</em>, all broken and bent and burned. When Law had first joined the Family, it had just been one more factor that made Cora-san’s oversized crow-winged silhouette so uncanny and intimidating, but now, for some reason, it just made his fingers twitch. He’d never had feathers, but he couldn’t help but look at the mess Cora-san had made of his own wings now and again and frown at how uncomfortable it seemed.</p>
<p>The campfire was burning warm, trying to chase away the shudders and the cough that had settled in Law’s lungs lately and not entirely succeeding. Cora-san was smoking a cigarette, staring out over the ocean.</p>
<p>Law quietly shifted himself a little to face Cora-san’s back, his big fanned-out black wings- it brought back memories, of a knife and a newspaper and a red spray of blood, and he bit back an unexpected flash of guilt.</p>
<p>He reached out, and wordlessly pulled a burned feather loose. Cora-san didn’t say anything, though he must have noticed. He just kept smoking his cigarette, occasionally tapping the ashes loose, as Law began to steadily work his way across the wide black expanse of his wingspan. Before long, the dusty ground around them was scattered with damaged black feathers, thick as snowfall.</p>
<p>Law didn’t say anything. He didn’t say, <em>This is a family ritual. I remember, I used to do it for my sister.</em></p>
<p>He didn’t say, <em>So why are your wings such a mess, why haven’t they been cleaned in years, when you’ve still got a brother? </em></p>
<p>(He didn’t need to ask, really. He knew why.)</p>
<p>(Letting someone clean your wings necessitated turning your back on them.)</p>
<p>Working his way down the outer edge of one wing, his fingers reached a joint- then he paused, a frown flickering across his face, and prodded carefully at the skin.</p>
<p>He’d grown up in a hospital, after all, trailing in his parents’ footsteps and lurking in their examination rooms, reading charts and diagrams and rocking up on his tip-toes as his mother took his hand and ran his fingers along bones and joints, or listening intently as his father narrated his way through simple surgeries. He knew how the human body was supposed to fit together.</p>
<p>“Cora-san?” he said, in a voice that came out smaller and more uncertain that he would have liked. “...What happened to your wings?”</p>
<p>“Ah?” Cora-san glanced back over his shoulder, looking puzzled. “What?”</p>
<p>“Your wings,” Law said, studying them with more attention now, finding the breaks and irregularities easily now that he was looking for them, something sinking a little in his chest at the extent of the damage. “They’ve been broken, at the joints- here, and here, and here- especially badly here…”</p>
<p>Cora-san was quiet for a long moment before he said, “I didn’t realize you could tell that.” Law couldn’t see his face from where he was sitting.</p>
<p>“...I was gonna be a doctor, once,” Law said by way of explanation, and didn’t quite manage to not sound sad when he said it. He hastily changed the subject, unwilling to dwell too long on what could have been. “But- these breaks- they’re all healed <em>wrong-</em>”</p>
<p>“It was a long time ago,” Cora-san said, like that made it remotely alright.</p>
<p><em>How long ago? How old were you?</em> Law didn’t ask. Instead he pressed his lips together tight and then said, almost automatically, “Did you even see a doctor?”</p>
<p>“Eventually,” Cora-san said after a moment, taking another inhale from his cigarette. “They did their best.” He looked back over his shoulder again, and something in Law’s expression must have worried him, because his brow furrowed slightly. “Oi, Law, don’t look like that.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Doffy’s angry enough for the both of us,” Cora-san cut in, and Law’s mouth snapped shut.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>They were both quiet for a moment, the conversation killed completely by the weight of Doflamingo’s name dropped into the middle of it. Law’ hands kept working on autopilot, plucking away damaged and burned feathers, just because it was something to do, just because if he didn’t his hands would ball themselves up into fists so tight his fingernails cut his skin.</p>
<p>“So,” Cora-san said into the silence, “...you wanted to be a doctor?”</p>
<p>Law bit down on his lower lip so hard he tasted blood, and then said, “...Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about that?”</p>
<p>And after a halting pause, Law did.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>(“He’s going to be free,” Rosinante said, coughing up blood between words. “There’s no birdcage you can hold him in. Not anymore.”)</p>
<p>(Law couldn’t see it, but even as he died, Rosinante’s wings were unfolded to their full width, cloaking and shielding the treasure at his back, feathers pitch black against the deathly paleness of the snow, and he might not have ever been quite as tall as his brother but in that moment his wings were greater than Doflamingo’s had ever been, and-)</p>
<p>(“He’s going to <em>fly</em>.”)</p>
<p>(And then the gunshot.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cora-san died.</p>
<p>And Law lived.</p>
<p>Because that was how it went- everyone he cared about died, and he didn’t, by some trick of fate or joke of luck.</p>
<p>Once he’d cried himself hoarse and wiped his eyes and hardened his heart (he was so <em>tired</em> of <em>losing people</em>-) and found himself shelter, he finally set to the grim, ugly task of cleaning himself out, piece by piece. It was less a race against the clock and more a slow, grinding march, carried out by shaking hands and punctuated by relentless bouts of fitful unconsciousness.</p>
<p>The years of sickness had already wreaked havoc on his stamina, and it seemed use of his new abilities rapidly drained what little he had left. He had to start from what was most important- head, heart, lungs- and work his way out. He had to be thorough, had to be sure to claw every gram and speck of toxic white out of his system.</p>
<p>So it was edging on days of feverish work and intermittent consciousness before he even thought about his wings.</p>
<p>He cleaned them out like all the rest of him, but without much thought or hope. His hands moved on autopilot, because he was so tired, but he felt like he couldn’t sleep, <em>really</em> sleep, until he got this done, until he was finally <em>clean</em>. Until there was no more poison left in him.</p>
<p>Once he was done, his wings were still as batlike and featherless as they’d always been, and still far too small for his age, but the creeping white patches were gone completely, and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>It had been customary, in Flevance, for children to cover their wings in public until they reached the age of apprenticeship, at thirteen. There was some ancient reason behind the rule, Law was sure, but he’d long forgotten it, and there was no one else left to remember. But all that mattered then and there was that he’d clung to the tradition even after everything else was reduced to rubble and ash, whether out of habit or some desperate grasp for familiarity he couldn’t say.</p>
<p>If Cora-san was right about what Doflamingo would have done, that choice, the choice of a lost little boy still clutching for the ghosts of home, might have saved his life.</p>
<p>He’d lost track of time while travelling with Cora-san, he realized with a muffled kind of surprise. It was the first time in years he hadn’t been counting down the days to his own expiration date. Which he didn’t <em>have</em> anymore, a fact that still had yet to fully register. He had <em>years</em>, now.</p>
<p>He’d lost track of time, but he figured he was probably close enough to thirteen for it to count.</p>
<p>When he was finally strong enough to make his way off the island, he left his ragged cloak behind, and let his wings finally see the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Law built himself a <strike>family</strike> crew much the same way he’d survived up until this point: piece by piece and mostly by accident.</p>
<p>It was good to have other people around, though, even if they were mostly idiots. They were fun, and spending time with them (and stitching them up, more often than not) kept him busy, kept his mind in the present instead of lingering in the past. He was never short of trouble with them around, that was for sure.</p>
<p>So, <em>in Law’s opinion</em>, it made sense that it took him as long as it did to realize his wings had started growing again.</p>
<p>His fledgeling crew disagreed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, you didn’t <em>know</em>?” Shachi asked incredulously, squinting at Law like he was waiting for Law to give up on the joke. Law glared back, midnight blue wings arching up indignantly around his shoulders because they were <em>big enough for that now, what</em>-</p>
<p>“I mean I didn’t know! They were stunted until I was thirteen, of <em>course</em> I figured they were just done growing! I didn’t think about it!” Law snapped. “It’s not like we have mirrors around here!”</p>
<p>“They’ve been growing for months, dude,” Penguin interjected. “We all noticed. I figured you were just like, a late bloomer and didn’t like flying or something.”</p>
<p>Bepo raised a paw. “Um, I didn’t notice.”</p>
<p>“Well, of course <em>you</em> didn’t,” Penguin said, “you don’t even <em>have</em> wings-”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Shachi interrupted, and he was starting to smile, grey-black wings twitching with sudden excitement. Law wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than the flat look of disbelief it had replaced. “Hang on. Does that mean- you’ve never flown before?”</p>
<p>Law glared and said, “Why’s it matter?” which was as good as confirmation and they all knew it.</p>
<p>Shachi grinned wider. “Cause that means we get to teach you!”</p>
<p>Penguin pumped a fist. “Yes! Finally something we know and you don’t!”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help,” Law said, tightening his wings around his shoulders. “I can figure it out fine on my own-”</p>
<p>Shachi shrugged. “I mean, yeah, probably, but you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Penguin agreed, grabbing Law by the wrist, already tugging him towards the door. “C’mon!”</p>
<p>“Can I come too?” Bepo asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“‘Course!” Shachi said, which was the correct answer, because Law might have had to kill him if he’d made Bepo sad. “You’re strong, you can catch him if he falls.”</p>
<p>Penguin nodded sagely. “Yeah, everybody falls a couple times when they’re learning.”</p>
<p>“Or a couple dozen times, in your case,” Shachi said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Shut up, like you were any better!”</p>
<p>Law tugged his hat down lower over his face to hide the smile tugging at his lips, and let himself be pulled along.</p>
<p>(He only fell three times before he got the hang of it, and immediately resolved to never let Penguin and Shachi forget it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s the marines you’re worried about, they’ve already surrounded the building,” Law said, legs crossed up on the row of seats ahead of him as chaos descended upon the Sabaody Auction House.</p>
<p>Strawhat startled a little, turning to look at him. “Huh? Who’re you?” And then, before Law could answer- “Hey, your wings are kinda like mine!”</p>
<p>It was true. Law’s midnight blue wings blended in with the low lighting of the auction house while Strawhat’s fiery red stood out like a beacon, but if you were looking closely it would have been impossible not to notice that they were both featherless, draconic- lizards among birds.</p>
<p><em>God’s natural enemies</em>, Law thought, and smirked.</p>
<p>“You’re one of the Eleven Supernovas,” Nico Robin observed from her captain’s side, dark grey robin wings held close. Her eyes were watchful, cautious in a way Law liked but didn’t trust (too familiar). “Trafalgar,” and there was a little pause, almost unnoticeable, a fill-in-the-blank, “Law.”</p>
<p><em>So you know, do you?</em> It made sense, he supposed, given who her captain was. He grinned just a little wider and said, “The marines have a base on this island; they knew we were here as soon as we arrived. Not every day you get a chance to catch five Supernovas at once, I suppose, though I’m sure they never expected someone would dare to strike a Celestial Dragon.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got a <em>bear,</em>” said Strawhat, incongruously starry-eyed given the situation, and he hadn’t heard a word out of Law’s mouth, had he? Oh, well. Hardly Law’s problem.</p>
<p>After that, everything descended quickly into chaos, and Law didn’t spare much more attention for Strawhat beyond keeping a curious eye on his combat capabilities as the two of them and Eustass cleared out the marine perimeter.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t quite keep his gaze from catching on those bright red wings, and thinking.</p>
<p><em>God’s natural enemies</em>.</p>
<p>When he later recognized those same flashing red wings on the live feed of Marineford, as the marine headquarters shook itself to pieces and the war shifted from <em>battle</em> to <em>bloodbath</em>, it barely took him a moment to make the decision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god, this took me way longer than i thought it would. but i'm happy with how it came out, i think!</p>
<p>i had a bit of a debate about whether i wanted to go all the way through to dressrosa or just catch up to the timeskip, but eventually settled on the latter because dressrosa i think is gonna have to be its own story. there's just so MUCH. </p>
<p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dwuzqF6huc">learn to fly</a> by the foo fighters.</p>
<p>wings in this fic:<br/>cora: crow<br/>doflamingo: flamingo lol<br/>baby 5: plover<br/>shachi: puffin<br/>penguin: little auk (he and shachi are both arctic birds)<br/>law and luffy: dragon wings (dark blue and red respectively)</p>
<p>law's wings went through like three different colors as i was writing this but eventually i settled on blue to match his manga hair color and contrast against luffy's red.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>